Day at the Beach
by chickenswhoplaygolf
Summary: Dr. Heiter has a little fun with his Centipede in the water(though I'm not sure they do). The title is obviously meant to be satirical, as anyone who has seen The Human Centipede would know, it's not really a day at the beach when you're with Dr. Heiter. Anyway, this short story is kind of funny. Inspired in part by a dream I had of Dr. Heiter. Rated M for sexuality Have fun. ;D
1. Swimming Lessons

It was Saturday. Dr. Heiter felt like a bit of a relaxing swim, but something was missing..._yes-that was it._ He found some extras in the garage lying around, one of them was a tad too big for the smaller female, but it would do.  
Dr. Heiter fastened an orange floating device securely around each of his pet's ribcages. He let out a small sigh. Now _THEY_ could swim with him! _Oh what fun!_  
Then he led them into the pool room.  
Dr. Heiter felt delicious delight as he stripped off each article of clothing slowly, starting with his boots, then his starch white physicians uniform, and ending with his underclothes. Now he was totally naked. He was in full view of them, even the girls who had limited range of vision. He made no attempt to hide the masculine structure that was so plainly obvious between his legs.  
He grabbed the leash and led them slowly up to the edge of the pool. Heiter slipped himself into the water. It was warm. He carefully pulled the front of the Centipede into the pool, then the middle, and finally the end. Now all three members were floating in the pool. He grabbed Katsuro with one hand, using his other hand to make strokes in the water, and led the Centipede toward the center of the pool.

Heiter rested a moment, once he and the Centipede were in the approximate middle of the pool. The members of the centipede began splashing their hands instinctively in an effort to keep afloat.

"Swim!" said Heiter, encouraging them as he waded around them. It was difficult because their legs were useless, but the life-jackets helped. And the females had to breath through their noses as this was the only way they had to get air into their lungs. They kept at it though for a good half an hour, or at least as long as Heiter made them. Now they were paddling skillfully in the water, like a dog.

Suddenly, Heiter had another idea. He grabbed the rope again, dragging the Centipede behind him; he pulled them up to the side of the pool so he could tie it to one of the Greek columns along the wall. This gave them a momentary rest on the edge. Dr. Heiter pulled himself out of the pool, streams and beads of water slipping off his tall, lean, naked male flesh. And they were naked too. He disappeared from the room.  
Ten minutes later he came back with something that looked like a beach ball.  
Heiter threw the ball towards the general direction of the Centipede in the pool, then he slipped back in. The ball bobbed up and down in the aqua-colored water.  
He brought them back out into the center of the pool, then grabbed the ball. Heiter threw the ball a few feet away from the Centipede.  
"Fetch, Dog!" he hollered. At first Katsuro didn't respond immediately, perhaps he was still tired.

"Fetch!" Heiter's deep German voice echoed through the room. Katsuro started moving slowly in the direction of the ball. After a few moments of swishing through the water, the front end of the Centipede reached the ball. He grabbed it with one of his hands, grunting slightly with the effort of swimming.

"Give!" Heiter said, motioning him to toss the ball in his direction. His lean arms outstretched in the air, waiting for him to throw it. The Asian male made a half-attempt at this; the ball brushed past Heiter's fingers, spraying beads of water everywhere, and landed a few inches away from him. Heiter stretched his hands out, grabbing it.

Heiter sweared something in German under his breath.


	2. One More Lap

"Catch the ball, Centipede!" Heiter raised the beach ball, expecting him to catch it. No such luck. It bounced off his shoulder and landed a few feet away. Heiter swam towards them, his strong, thin shoulders pumped through the water steadily. As punishment, Heiter would make them perform for him.  
His gaunt face was damp from the moisture of the pool, which softened the German man's angled features. His dark eyelashes were wet and his nose red. When he reached them, he took hold of the rope that dangled below the water and wrapped it around his hand.

"Let's go! Vunnn lap!" He pulled them to the side of the pool and unwrapped the leash from his hand. Heiter grabbed Katsuro's neck and pushed him. The male lead began pushing himself again with his hands, the females followed in sync.

"Keep goooiiiiing!" Heiter said when they were almost halfway around the other side, but then they stopped. They were simply too tired to continue. They stopped paddling altogether and let the life jackets carry their weight.  
Dr. Heiter could see it wasn't going to work. Heiter climbed out where he was and walked around to where the Centipede had stopped. He bent down and took the leash, encouraging the male to lift himself out of the water. He could only climb part way out since only the front half of him was operational; Heiter had to assist the rest of the way.  
It was easier getting them in the pool than getting them out. Once out, Heiter led them back around the other side of the pool.

Heiter grabbed a towel and gave Katsuro a perfunctory pat down. He spent more time drying off the females though, which he enjoyed. He started with their hair, running down their backs, then their legs, then went to their undersides and breasts. He was careful and methodical. You could say it was more than a bit strange to have Dr. Heiter leaning over them, stark naked, patting them down, but of course, he thoroughly enjoyed it himself...  
Then he used the same towel that he used on the girls to dry himself off, making sure to be as deliberate as possible, especially when he reached his private parts. He cared not one bit that they noticed and this made it all the more delightful.

Heiter spread a towel out on the floor and steered the Centipede onto it.  
Heiter sunk down in the pool-side chair and clicked on the stereo beside him. It was automatically set to classical. He crossed his arms behind his head, and crossed his long lean legs also, which were quite naked but he felt no shame. He let out a sigh, opening his eyes for a second to look down at his Pets. They were laying at his feet very still but he could see them breathing slowly.

~The End~


End file.
